Releasing the Genie from her Bottle
by Anime Bishounen Lover
Summary: Vegeta/Bulma A song fanfic (yes I know the song doesn't exist in DBZ) that takes place after they get together. No real lemon. Happens after Bulma decides to tell Vegeta about a song she heard...


Releasing the Genie from her Bottle  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think? I don't own Dragonball Z. If only I could own Vegeta... Or even Bulma would work because where she is Vegeta and maybe even Trunks will follow. *daydreams*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lying back in a relaxed position on the bed, Vegeta crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow in thought to himself 'What on this blasted mud ball is causing her to take so long?!' Growling softly in impatience he leans forward to rise and find his wayward mate just as the beautiful blue-haired scientist saunters into the room. He stops, partially from her entrance and partially from the shock of her outfit.  
  
Standing there in the doorway, with a wickedly mischevious grin, Bulma's clad in a harem girl costume. The baggy yet sheer pants, tight cupping bra top, high pony tailed hair, and lack of undergarments only accentuate the smoldering look of passion in her depthless blue eyes. Slowly she takes a few steps in the room, and Vegeta is only mildly surprised to find himself becoming aroused as she closes the door and makes her way over to the CD player across the room from him.  
  
Although trying to seem unaffected by her garb, his voice is a bit too gruff as he asks "What are you doing dressed like that, woman?" He becomes slightly annoyed at her knowing grin than innocent smile "Oh nothing much. I just want you to stay right there as I show you a song I heard."  
  
His baffled and disappointed "Show me a song?" is lost as she hits the play button and the first few chords start to flow through the room. Mentally debating whether he should rip her clothes off now or let her have her fun, all thought soon ceases as his aqua-haired temptress starts to dance, his senses narrowing in until nothing but the sight of her and the song's lyrics matter.  
  
Oh...  
  
I feel like I've been locked up tight  
  
For a century of lonely nights  
  
Waiting for someone  
  
To release me.  
  
You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way,  
  
But that don't mean  
  
I'm gonna give it away;  
  
Baby, baby, baby.  
  
(Baby, baby, baby.)  
  
Oh whoa...  
  
My body's saying let's go.  
  
Oh whoa...  
  
But my heart is saying no.  
  
If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price to pay.  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way.  
  
If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true.  
  
You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do.  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby.  
  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey.  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby.  
  
Come, come, come and let me out.  
  
The lyrics soon seem to fade out as Vegeta's attention is brought to the almost painful tightening of his groin. His only hope is that the song will end soon since the seductive dancing isn't helping matters and he's well aware that he may end up on the couch if he disobeys her earlier commands.  
  
Come, come, come and let me out... dies away one last time as she runs her hands sensually down her sides and looks up with a challenging gaze "Think you can release this genie?" Never one to back down from a challenge, he nearly leaps off the bed to pick her up and then proceeds to show her that he's willing to take time to learn this genie's secrets.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Sorry everyone if these doesn't really seem to be a lemon fanfic but it's my first one so I'm hoping to improve. Hoping... I tried to keep both Vegeta and Bulma in character and I would love to get opinions and advice from everyone. Thanks everyone and if anyone would like a little short story about these two in a certain situation then I'm taking requests and the only reason I wouldn't write it is if my muse is not with me at that instance. But if you're willing to take a chance than just leave it in a review :) 


End file.
